Never Forget
by squeaker942
Summary: Dís, Fili and Kili's mother, returns to Erabor to devastating news. This story tells about her life two years after the Battle of Five Armies. Is Erabor finally safe or is there disaster brewing?
1. Prologue- Celebration and Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or any of the characters. (though that would be SUPER awesome)

*spoilers if you haven't read the book*

PROLOGUE- Celebration and Grief

After the battle of Five Armies, the women and children dwarves set off to Erabor. When we arrived, a crowd of the surviving dwarves stood waiting for us. I walked as quickly as I could, excited to see my two sons and brother again after they had been on such a long journey. I didn't see them but Balin came over to me. He looked grim and my heart plummeted.

When Balin first told me, I didn't believe him.

"No. They promised they'd come back. Thorin promised he'd bring my babies back to me," I said, searching the crowd of dwarves again, knowing my little Fili and Kili had to be there.

"Dís, Thorin...is gone to," said Balin hesitantly, holding back tears.

"No, no! Please!" I cried, now sobbing into Balin's shoulder, "I told them they were too young! I told them!"

My young sons, Fili and Kili, were dead. As was my brother. My heart broke. I remembered the first time they met their Uncle Thorin. At first they were terrified but soon they were all playing and laughing. Laughing. I would never hear their laughs again. Thorin seldom laughed, but when he did, it was deep and like flowing gold. Fili and Kili laughed often and when they were happy, everyone around them were happy. Never in my life had I felt so much grief, even when Smaug took over our home. Gold is nothing compared to the ones I love.

"I believe they died in the best way possible. We found them huddled together. Fili had his arms around Kili and was comforting him. They died honorably. They were protecting Thorin," Balin said, silent tears running down his face, "When you're ready, you need to see something."

"Give me a couple of minutes," I choked out.

I had no one now. I was the last in my immediate family. I wondered who would be king. I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes, and faced Balin.

"You are a truly strong woman, Dís. This way," Balin said solemnly.

Balin lead me out into the battleground where bodies of each of the five armies still lay, though most of the living were quickly taking the bodies away.

"They died here," Balin said, pointing, "next to them we found this."

I reached out and took a small, black rock from his outstretched hand. I recognized it immediately as the rock I had given to Kili as a promise for him to return. A sob caught in the back of my throat but I was determined to keep it down. Balin paused for a minute and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked.

"Yes," I tried to say confidently but it came out as a whisper.

"This was right next to the rock," Balin said.

Balin put a reassuring arm on my shoulders and pointed.

In uneven letters a message was written in what looked like blood. It had one word: sorry. This time I couldn't stop from crying. My Fili and Kili were gone. I sank to the ground and fingered the rock, willing it to somehow bring them back. But it didn't.

**Hey guys! I'm squeaker942! Thanks for reading the beginning of my story! I'll be posting chapter 1 shortly but please tell me what you think so far! ㈵6**


	2. Chapter 1- A New Life

CHAPTER 1- A New Life

"Dís? Dís?" A distant voice called my name, waking me from a very deep sleep.

"Deca, what is it?" I asked, addressing my maid who was also my best friend and realizing it was still dark.

"I am truly sorry for waking you, but Dain has summoned you to a meeting. I could have given you a little more time but you were thrashing around. Were you having a nightmare?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you for waking me Deca," I replied.

"I don't mean to pry deary, but," Deca began but hesitated slightly, "Was it Fili and Kili or Thorin?"

"Yes," I said, determined not to get choked up. It had been 2 years since their death during the great Battle, but I still felt their absence every day. Deca frowned sympathetically but didn't speak.

"So, do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked, trying to change the delicate subject.

"No. I assume it's very important though. Only you and the others of the old company are to be there."

"Oh, it's probably nothing, but I must look acceptable. Would you do my hair, Deca?"

"Of course!" she replied as she attempted to brush through my thick, wavy hair.

Minutes later, my hair was braided beautifully and I was dressed in a formal dress.

"Thank you Deca!" I cried as I exited my room, headed to the throne room.

Dain was there, sitting on the throne. It still was strange seeing him sitting there as I was used to my grandfather or father sitting there. Although it was strange, it was meant to be. After Thorin, Fili, and Kili died, we had no king. Dain offered to break dwarf rule and let me be the queen since my husband had died only years after Kili was born and I was the closest relative to Thorin. I politely refused because I felt I couldn't do it and it wouldn't be proper. He is a wise king so I knew he deserved it. Around his throne were many other chairs in a circle.

As I entered, I bowed and took the seat next to him.

"Hello, Dís. How are you today?" Dain asked gently.

"Alright. So what is this all about?" I replied, not able to curb my curiosity.

"Now, Dís, we've got to wait for the others to begin," he said, laughing. I frowned. His face was chuckling, but his eyes did not show any trace of happiness. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

**Hi! Thanks soooo much for reading Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think and favorite and follow so you know when the next chapter is out! I should be able to post Chapter 2 either later today or tomorrow. ?**

**~squeaker942~**


	3. Chapter 2- Rumors

CHAPTER 2- Rumors

Balin came and sat next to me and, seeing the fear in my eyes both from what Dain would say and the nightmare I had had, put his hand on mine in a fatherly way. Once all of the chairs were filled by the remaining dwarves from the old Company, Dain began.

"There have been many rumors floating through the surrounding towns. Fires have destroyed several minor villages but survivors have blamed..." Dain paused, "dragons."

"Dragons!" exclaimed Gloin, one of the members of the Company, "There have been no dragons in the area since the destruction of Smaug!"

Painfully memories stabbed me like daggers. I didn't want anything like that to happen again. Everyone was in an uproar of chatter that took Dain many tries to silence. He finally did and everyone simmered down.

"Please don't panic. Most of these survivors were on the brink of death so could have been rumors. But if we get more news of these we may need to..." Dain winced, "make alliances with men and elves."

This again received outrage from many of the dwarves.

"If there is a dragon, he will learn of our gold just as Smaug did all those years ago and attack. There is no way we could kill it without help, as we all know. So, I just called you here to warn you and to tell you to keep your eyes open. If any of you hear anything about more fires or rumors about anything related to this, come straight to me. That's all. You are dismissed," Dain finished.

With no lack of nervous grumbling, the dwarves left slowly.

"Dain?" I asked reluctantly once the others had left, "Do you really think that there's a dragon?"

"I don't know, Dís. But please don't worry until it's confirmed."

I left not feeling relaxed at all. I didn't think I could handle losing anyone else, especially any in the Company, who I had become close to, or Dain or Deca. I also didn't want to relive the memories of when Balin first told me that my three closest family members had been killed.

Days passed with no news and I was beginning to feel at ease. I was outside on a very beautiful summer day just talking with Deca and enjoying the wonderful view when a shout drew my attention. Someone came through the trees. He was a man but moving very slowly. Deca and I watched him approach, not sure whether to go to him. But when he suddenly collapsed, I ran to him without another thought with Deca following close behind.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I called. The man did not answer. He looked very wounded. Once I reached him, I pulled open his bloodied shirt. The sight was not pretty and I knew he did not have a good chance of survival.

"Deca! Go get Oin! He is a skilled doctor!" I told her.

As she ran off, I tied the man's shirt around the deep wound, trying to do everything I could for him. The man slowly opened his eyes and tried to speak.

"Shh, don't waste your energy. It's going to be alright," I assured him, though I didn't believe it.

'N-no. P-please. Help us. Norwall is... attacked. 3 miles. Please. Help," he choked out.

"Attacked by what?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"Dragon," he said, before falling back into unconsciousness.

No, I thought, three miles away? Please, no.

"Dís!" Deca cried suddenly, running down from Erabor's great doors, pulling Oin behind her.

"Deca, I am far too old to be running around-" Oin was cut off when he saw the man.

Oin secured him enough to get him inside his medicine room with the help of others. Deca and I watched as Oin attempted to fix him up.

"Do you think he'll live?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Dís," he replied softly.

I suddenly remembered what the man told me.

"I must go see Dain and tell him of this," I told the two as I hurried out of Oin's room. My thoughts were racing but I tried to keep calm.

When I told Dain of this, he looked wearier than I had ever seen him.

"I must send some men to Norwall to scout it out and bring back survivors. If they come back saying it's damage was caused by a dragon, I must call all of the races together and talk about an alliance."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Please write a review and favorite/follow! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow! ?**

**~squeaker942~**


	4. Chapter 3- The Cold Reality

CHAPTER 3- The Cold Reality

A group of 10 dwarves were sent to Norwall to bring back survivors and see the damage. After days of pacing and watching Dain's hopeless face, the group finally returned. From Erabor's doors I could see only five people on portable stretchers we had invented. One man, two women, and three children. Deca, who was standing next to me, looked at me sadly.

"Is that all or did some escape?" she asked.

I could only shake my head and hope it was the second.

Once the Norwall injured were brought into a room set up for them, Oin, a few other women, and I set to work healing them. I sat next to the younger woman. She was shaking and crying. She seemed only a little scraped up but very dirty.

"I am Dís. What is your name?" I questioned gently.

"I-I am Nessa," she said between breaths.

"It is going to be alright Nessa. You are safe now," I assured her.

"No, that is not the cause of my grief. I do not know where my husband is and my son is..." she broke off, tears flooding her eyes again.

My heart fell for the young woman and my thoughts raced to my lost ones.

"I know what it is like to lose a husband and children," I told her sadly, then after a moment, "How old was your son?"

"Naron was nearly five. Our home crumbled and he was caught under the rubble. How old was yours?"

"My Fili was 82 and my Kili was 77"

"Then you are the sister of Thorin? I have heard many stories about your sons and brother's bravery in the Battle of Five Armies. They did not die in vain," Nessa exclaimed, eyes wide.

"And Naron will not have either. Was it really a dragon?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Nessa said solemnly.

All hope fell, but I still felt very determined.

"We will avenge him, Nessa. I know we will kill the dragon. We must."

Suddenly, the messenger from Norwall was brought in. He was walking, with a little help from Oin. He had recovered way faster than we thought.

Nessa quickly stood up.

"Earon!" she cried, and rushed to him.

Nessa embraced her husband and he kissed her. After a few moments, Earon held Nessa's head in his hands and saw the sadness in her eyes. His face asked the question.

"Naron-" Nessa again started but began to cry.

"No! Not my Naron! Please," Earon yelled, holding his wife close.

Tears came to my eyes but I left the room before the couple could see them. Balin was sitting outside and I ran to his arms, and let the tears flow.

The next day I knew that Oin needed my help and I couldn't avoid it anymore. Going back to help was easier than I thought. I met the other survivors quickly. The other man was called Elman. He had no family in Norwall and had just been passing though, so was very anxious to go back home to his wife and three children in a town miles away. Sadly, both of his legs were broken so he had to stay far longer than he wanted. The second, older woman was badly burned and couldn't speak but Nessa told us her name was Ayla and was a widow with one son, Cadoc, who survived. There were two other children, Maxim, a boy of ten, and Saida, a girl of five. They were not siblings, but were both orphans and mostly unhurt.

While this was going on, Dain sent messengers to people to ask to come to a meeting. At this meeting he would discuss an alliance if the dragon should attack us. The replies came quickly. Bard, the Master of Laketown, Thranduil, the King of the Wood Elves, and Gandalf the Grey agreed to come. Though it was still several days before the big meeting, I could see the strain on Dain's face as he waited. I knew what he was feeling. I was scared that either the dragon would attack before the alliance was made or the three men wouldn't agree to fight with us and we would be taken over again. All alone.

**I am super sorry this is up so late! I got really busy and was procrastinating. I had this chapter typed up but I still needed to edit it. Then when I finally went to edit, I was typing in Notes and accidentally deleted both this chapter and the next one. So I had to start from scratch because I only had a backup up to Chapter 2…. So, again I'm really sorry and it may be a couple days until I post Chapter 4. Make sure to follow so you know when it's posted! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
